


Scarlet Familiar

by AriaGrill



Series: Reader Inserts [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Just Add Kittens, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: You adopt a cat for when your Girlfriend, Wanda, is away on missions.





	Scarlet Familiar

Your girlfriend, Wanda, is away on another mission, and she’s been gone at least a week. Normally, you’d be feeling lonely, but you adopted a cat in her absence. Her name at the shelter was Amy, and you decided it would be best to keep that as her name. Amy purs as you stroke her head.

You laugh as you pull out your phone to take a picture of the kitten sleeping on your chest. You send the picture to Wanda and await her response. She’s working, so you don’t expect a reply right away.

It takes about a day before you hear your phone ping with her text tone. You are making a salad and stab the knife are using to cut vegetables into the cutting board. You grin as you look at your phone.

Wanda: Cute cat

Wanda: Whose is it?

You: She’s ours<3

It takes a few minutes before she replies. You bite your lip from anticipation.

Wanda: We’ll talk about this when I get home.

You: Wanda, wait!

You try to text her back, but it doesn’t go through. She turned off her phone. ‘How rude.’ you think. You let it go, however.

You spend the day as normal, as well as the evening and night, except now you bring Amy to your room, and she falls fast asleep sitting on your chest from the slow rise and fall of with your breath.

When Wanda gets home, you are sleeping, Amy still on your chest. She wakes up when she hears the door open and looks at Wanda with curious yellow eyes. She tilts her head at the stranger who just entered her new den. Wanda smiles, both you and the cat where adorable. she loves you, and it was love at first sight with the cat because of how much Amy means to you.

Wanda get undressed, take a shower, and afterward putting her PJs on she gets into bed with you. Amy wakes up once again the disturbance and Let's out a soft meow. Wanda hushes her and scratches behind her ears. The tiny feline plops off your chest next to her, cuddling into her neck.

Wanda smiles before she falls asleep with you and your kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Not one of my best, but I hope you like it, regardless!  
> ________________  
> Requests open!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AriaGrill_Story_requests/profile


End file.
